Allen (ANB)
Allen is a''' bachelor in Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning. Allen is a talented hair stylist working at the town's salon. He's determined to fix any bad hair style, and takes pride in his work. He has a small ego, and is never shy to share an opinion or tell you how he's feeling. Some may call him cocky, but Allen is very confident in what he does. He takes his job very seriously, and also has a keen interest in fashion. He has been friends with Rod since childhood. Schedule Gift Preferences }} Translated Dialog Greetings (morning) "Ugh, don't even bother saying 'good morning.'I am NOT a morning person. If you want to chat, wait 'til the afternoon. Afternoon." (morning 2) "...Oh, it's you, (name). I was up all night, don't talk to me so cheerfully. Huh? What was I doing? Why should I tell you? It wasn't anything important." (morning 3) "Oh, (name). You're--how should I put this... certainly cheerful this morning. Well. I guess I should try harder too." (afternoon?) "Hey. I'm in a good mood right now. I don't mind hanging out for a while." Heart Dialog (black heart) "Just because you're a farmer doesn't mean you can cut corners in your appearance, alright? You should always be stylish." (purple heart) "Collecting accessories is my hobby. Like, jewelry, clothes, hats... I make my own jewelry, too." (blue heart) "If you want to change your style, visit me at the shop. With my expertise, I'll transform you into a knockout." (yellow heart) "Sooner or later, you'll be completely dyed in all my colors*. Aren't you grateful? Huh? What about me? Hey, hey... there's no way I'm going to change, right? If you're so sure, I'd like to see you try." (pink heart) "My type of woman is one who is kind, honest, charming and dynamic. ...What? I'm talking about you. I'm praising you, so be glad." (red heart) How is it? Are you glad going out with me? Ha...? How about me? That thing, you should know even I don't tell you, right? I feel the same way with you. (1st week of dating) "Listen. Everything that belongs to you is mine, (name). And everything that belongs to me is also mine. What's wrong? You can't accept that? Before too long that's the only way you'll want it! You'll see, baby. Heart Events '''Black Heart Event (edited by Colstone) "Me or You?" *Walk from Village to River area *1:00 pm to 6:00 pm *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny weather *You are playing as the girl main character *Allen has 5000 Friendship Points or more *The Restaurant has been built and Clement has been unlocked "Oh, (name). What am I doing? You want to know what I'm doing? Isn't it obvious? I'm taking a break. You're lucky, actually, running into me right now. Really lucky! I was just starting to feel thirsty, so I was going to get some tea. You don't have anything do, right? I'm feeling pretty good today. I'll take you along with me if you like! Come on. Hey, what's wrong? Come on, get a move on!" (At Restaurant) "What's up? It's my treat, so you don't have to hold back! Eat, come on." -->"Thank you so much." (Good answer) +3000 FP "I invited you here. There's no need to thank me. Having a woman pay for food or drink while she is eating with me goes against everything I stand for. You think that makes me kind? No, I'm just doing what anyone would do! Come on, let's eat. Phew, that was great! I'd better get going, anyway. We part ways here! Looks like you had a good time. I'll invite you out again sometime. Look forward to it!" -->"I don't like being told what to do." (Bad answer) -2000 FP "Hey, you followed me here happily enough! If you didn't want to come, why didn't you say so to start with? Someone who can't clearly tell other people what they are feeling doesn't have any right to complain. Boy, you've really killed the mood. I'm surprised at you, honestly. If you don't want to be here, go on, get going. Right, I'll just go back to enjoying my tea-time. Purple Heart Event (by Colstone) "Trigger Talk" *Walk into your farmhouse *1:00 pm to 6:00 pm *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny weather *You are playing as the girl main character *Allen has a purple heart color or higher *You have seen the black heart event "(Name), you're here, right? I'm coming in. Hey, (name). If you got some time then come out with me again. I'll make some time for you. Come on, lets go." (At River Area) "Wow, that breeze sure does feel good! I've been worked to the bone recently thinking of new hairstyles! I do prefer being busy, but it's also nice to take a break sometimes! You want to know why I became a stylist? Let me see... if you ask me as cutely as you can, I might tell you!" -->"I'll give it a shot." (Good answer) +3000 FP "Hummm not quite there yet. Again. A little cuter. You're almost there. That's not bad, coming from you,(name). Pretty good overall, actually. I'll tell you everything. My mother and sister both had really long hair, but didn't know what to do with it. So I started helping them out. As my skills increased other women in the neighborhood started to ask me to style their hair, too. Keeping them happy spread word of my talents further, and more and more women started to come for my help. That led to me opening my salon, and here we are. I almost scare myself, having reached such a level of proficiency without being taught by anyone at all! Hairstyle, clothing, and makeup... your appearance has a far bigger impact on others than maybe you'd like to think. A stylist has the power to completely change the impression someone gives. It's quite a thrilling profession! Wow, look at all the info you plugged me for. I don't normally talk that much. You enjoyed my back story? That's great, (name). Thank you. I'd better be getting back to the present, anyway! See you, (name). Let's talk again soon." -->"I'm too embarrassed to do that! (Bad answer) -2000 FP "What? You're the one who wanted to know all about me! There's no helping some people, is there. Tell me, then, why are you running a farm out here? Oh, I see. Your parents loved that land. Your parents still mean a lot to you, don't they (name). So? You want to know why I became a stylist? B-A-D luck, honey bun. I told you to ask me as cutely as you can! You've missed the boat on that one. You told me of your own free will! You can't expect give-and-take all of the time! Well, I'll tell you about it sometime. I'd better be getting back. Catch you later, (name)!" Confession (by Colstone) "A Ring" *Give him a Ring *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Between 8:00 am and 11:00 pm *Allen must be at a blue heart color or higher. "Hold it, (name). Give the situation a little more thought, why don't you? A confession of love needs to take place somewhere more suited to a romantic mood. Come on, follow me." (At Harvest Goddess Pond) "Oh man... You surprised me there. You just showed me that ring all of a sudden. That's a first for me! Well, I guess that shows how much you want to go out with me, huh? So that's not a bad thing I guess. Hey, (name), why don't you declare your love for me one more time right here? ...All right, (name). I like you well enough. Sure, I'll go out with you. That means you're my girl now. You better do your best to make sure you don't lose my favor. While we're at it, do you wanna change what we call each other? Like maybe use more romantic names. Any requests? -->Keep it Okay, got it. Hey, (name). Now that you're dating me, don't you go and get eyes for anyone else. Oops, look at the time. I've got to take off. See ya later, (name). -->Change it Is (nickname) what you want to be called? -->Yes Okay, got it. Hey, (nickname). Now that you're dating me, don't you go and get eyes for anyone else. Oops, look at the time. I've got to take off. See ya later, (nickname). Reverse Confession ''' Hey, (name). Why do you want to see me? Such a good feeling (*i dunno how to put it into words*). Just right. There something I want to tell you. I see... Follow me, because it's difficult to say here. You are good (/nice?), tell me something. So, do you care for me? Recently, I've heard there are a lot of guys going out (associate) with you. Denying everything is also troublesome. Then, I thought let's try dating for real. How is it, (name). Be my woman. ...... (*sorry I can't figure out what it is*) Agree to date -> Good answer. Well, it is unlikely for you to reject someone like me ...From now on you are my woman, princess. '''Green Heart Event (by Sama) *Allen's house, first floor *7:00 pm to 11:00 pm *Monday, Tuesday, or Thursday *Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy weather *You are playing as the girl main character *Allen has a green heart color or higher *You have seen the purple heart event Allen: What’s up, Rio? Coming at this time of day, you must really want to see me! Rio: *Nods* Allen: You’re so sweet, Rio. It’s really very cute! Come on, get over here. Rio: “?” Allen: You want to know what I’m doing? Just checking some hair wax that I ordered. I’ve only given it a quick look over but it seems much better than the old stuff. Hey, I know. Why don’t you give this hair wax a try, Rio? Great. Step into my office of style! Rio: Allen has been quiet for a while. Do you want to say something? - (Option 1: How’s work going?) - (Option 2: I like it when you touch my hair.) <-- - (Option 3: Any reason for the silence?) - (Option 4: Say nothing, just look at Allen.) Allen: It feels good? That’s because I’ve got the magic fingers! Or perhaps it’s because of your feelings for me? Both, is it! It sure feels great to have my cute girlfriend say things like that to me. *Blush* I enjoy working with your hair as well. It feels so good to style! - ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Rio: Allen has been quiet for a while. Do you want to say something? - (Option 1: How’s work going?) - (Option 2: I like it when you touch my hair.) - (Option 3: Any reason for the silence?) - (Option 4: Say nothing, just look at Allen.) <-- Allen: What’s up, Rio? You’re fascinated by how cool I look while I’m working? You’re so much fun, Rio! You get so petulant so easily, it just makes me want to tease you all the time! I’m just kidding! To tell you the truth, I was quiet because I’m a little nervous. Can you forgive me? Nervous might not be the right word. Touching your hair just feels so good, Rio! Rio: *Hearts* Allen: *Blush* Do you like it when I’m styling your hair? Rio: *Music notes* Allen: I’m glad to hear it.” Allen: There. I’m done, my princess. If you want me to touch your hair again, come back any time! You’re all done, anyway. Time to close up shop! Goodnight, Rio. Gallery tumblr_m5nw8d0suN1qi5gai.jpg A-New-Beginning-Allen.jpg tumblr_m5nwd9ldOe1qi5gai.jpg Allenweddingpic.jpg tumblr_mcmrgx42gy1rsec35o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mcrt9ofvRT1qjw3m8o1_250.png tumblr_mcrt9ofvRT1qjw3m8o2_250.png tumblr_mcvm2n8U851qj89fjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mcvm2n8U851qj89fjo2_1280.jpg Videos Category:A New Beginning NPCs Category:A New Beginning Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:A New Beginning Characters